All The Way To Serenade You
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Awalnya Donghae hanya ingin membantu gadis itu melawan ketidakadilan yang diterimanya. Tak disangka ia justru terjatuh dalam pesona sang gadis./"Kau harus balas dendam!"/HAEHYUK/GS/Twoshoot/Bad summary/Review?
1. Chapter 1

**All The Way To Serenade You**

 **By: Kei Tsukiyomi**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's note: Fict ini kudedikasikan untuk My Lovely sister Bri Febri. Semoga requestnya sesuai harapan kamu ya~

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, Gs for uke, dll DLDR! I've warned you.

Disclaimer: MINE! :v :v

Pair: Haehyuk slight Hanhyuk

Rate: T

Happy read~

^-^v

.

.

.

Kyunghee University.

Sebuah universitas di Seoul yang terkenal dengan bangunan kastil bergaya eropa dan cukup bergengsi. Banyak dari para selebriti menimba ilmu di sana.

Pagi ini cukup cerah. Para mahasiswa-mahasiswi tampak berlalu-lalang di sekitar universitas. Ada yang menunggu jam kuliah, dan ada pula yang mengikuti kegiatan lainnya. Tak terkecuali dengan salah satu mahasiswa semester 3 jurusan Seni bernama Lee Donghae. Lelaki berambut brunette dengan tubuh kekar dan bermata cokelat sendu tampak menyandarkan punggung tegapnya di batang pohon. Iris cokelatnya menatap sekumpulan mahasiswi yang tengah bergosip dengan heboh. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan seringai dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celana.

Sejak kemarin kondisi berisik seperti ini sudah menjadi makanan bagi mata dan telinganya. Ia berdecak malas mendengarnya. Dasar para manusia bodoh! Untung apa mereka membicarakan kejelekkan dan menghujat habis-habisan untuk sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak mereka ketahui kebenarannya?

"Hei-hei lihat itu, Lee Hyukjae. Sang gadis buruk rupa yang tidak tau diri! Ku rasa dia pantas mendapat perlakuan itu dari Hangeng oppa." Mendengar itu, mata Donghae mengarah pada seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat panjang tengah menunduk. Langkah kakinya dipercepat seperti berusaha lari dari tekanan di sekelilingnya. Bisa ia lihat sekumpulan mahasiswi senior mendekati Hyukjae dengan sinar mata merendahkan. Donghae diam menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan para senior itu.

"Well Hyukjae, senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Apa kabar?" yang sedang berbicara itu Kim Heechul. Salah satu primadona di kampus Kyunghee ini. Wajahnya yang cantik alami bagai seorang putri di Negeri dongeng menjadikkannya sebagai idola para mahasiswa dari segala jurusan. Senior maupun junior. Namun wajah cantiknya tak sepadan dengan hatinya. Sifatnya angkuh dan congkak. Dia tidak akan segan-segan menindas seseorang yang dirasa mengganggunya. Dan salah satu targetnya sekarang adalah Lee Hyukjae. Seorang mahasiswi semester akhir jurusan kedokteran yang saat ini terus menunduk melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku eh? Kau tidak sopan sekali!" Hyukjae meringis saat lengannya dicengkram kuat, belum lagi kuku berpoles kutex mahal yang sedikit menancap di kulitnya membuat luka goresan. Ia tidak melawan, hanya diam saja.

"Gadis jelek sepertimu tidak pantas untung Hangeng! Kurasa Hangeng hanya kasihan sewaktu menerimamu dulu. Tapi sekarang berkat kehadiranku matanya bisa terbuka lebar. Kau tidak pantas untuknya," ucap Heechul pedas dengan intonasi keras agar para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berada dekat di sana bisa mendengar. Teman-temannya tertawa membahana.

"Chulie…" Heechul sedikit menoleh begitu mendengar namanya di sebut. Seringainya makin lebar melihat Hangeng, pria berkewarganegaraan China berwajah oriental sudah berada di sampingnya. Tanpa ragu wanita cantik itu merangkul lengan Hangeng mesra dan membelai wajahnya.

"Hanie~ Hyukjae menggangguku tadi. Dia bilang aku tidak pantas untukmu, dan dia mulai memakiku," adunya dengan mimik wajah sedih berkebalikan dengan kenyataan. Hangeng yang mendengarnya marah. Dengan kasar lelaki itu mendorong Hyukjae hingga terjerembab di tanah berlapis rumput.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Heechul?! Kau yang tidak pantas untukku! Tak kusangka kau serendah itu. Menjijikkan! Ayo Chulie, kita tinggalkan saja dia." Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya berusaha mengapai Hangeng tapi yang di dapatnya hanya hembusan angin yang menerpa. Belum lagi seringai meremehkan dari Heechul dan yang lainnya.

Bukan aku. Dia yang merendahkanku. Batinnya sedih.

Semua itu tidak luput dari pandangan Donghae. Bisa ia lihat Hyukjae berdiri dan berlari menghindari cemoohan para manusia tidak tau diri di sana. Donghae melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Hyukjae. Ia tau. Gadis berstatus seniornya itu pasti menangis di taman belakang yang sepi. Benar saja, sekarang ini Hyukjae menangis dengan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tampak sangat rapuh. Dan itu mengusik hati Donghae yang selama ini tidak pernah peduli dengan siapapun.

Menurut Donghae, kejadian seperti tadi tidak pantas dirasakan gadis lugu macam Lee Hyukjae. Donghae mengenal Hyukjae karena dia pernah dimintai tolong menjadi responden Hyukjae untuk keperluan risetnya. Dimana tak pernah ada seorangpun yang berani melakukannya. Donghae salah satu anggota geng motor asal kalian tau. Dia juga termasuk jajaran mahasiswa populer. Hanya saja ia tipe lelaki yang sangat cuek pada sekitarnya sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hyukjae pengecualiannya. Dengan senyum manis gadis itu mendekatinya dan dengan nada sopan meminta bantuannya untuk menjadi responden. Donghae menyanggupi karena selain sikap sopan gadis ini, senyuman Hyukjae sungguh meluluhkan hati. Jika biasanya seseorang menawarkan traktir makan siang sebagai rasa terimakasih, berbeda dengan gadis ini. Hyukjae dengan senyum lugunya menawarkan traktir makan ice cream. Hyukjae juga terlihat seperti anak-anak ketika memakan ice cream rasa stroberi kesukaannya. Membuat Donghae tertawa. Betapa lugunya gadis ini. Dan melihat perlakuan yang diterimanya sekarang membuat lelaki itu marah entah kenapa.

"Hei nona manis, tidak baik menangis di tempat seperti ini." Hyukjae mendongak, menemukan seorang lelaki duduk di sampingnya. Ia mengenali lelaki ini. Dia junior yang dulu membantunya menjadi responden. Lee Donghae. Buru-buru Hyukjae menghapus airmata yang mengaliri parasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan, sunbae? Kau bisa melakukannya jika mau," ucap Donghae seraya menatap lurus obsidian di depannya dengan lekat. Mata itu tampak redup, tidak berbinar ceria seperti terakhir Donghae melihatnya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Hangeng bahkan lebih memilih mempercayai Heechul daripada aku. Untuk apa aku melawan jika sudah jelas akhirnya?" airmata itu kembali turun, membuat Donghae yang melihatnya tidak suka. Gadis ini… kenapa begitu bodoh!

Donghae sangat ingat dengan jelas kronologis kenapa Hyukjae ditindas seperti ini. Hyukjae dan Hangeng dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih yang tampak harmonis. Mereka tidak mengumbar kemesraan tapi cukup memperlihatkan sikap bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Hingga Hangeng bertemu Heechul. Pesona Heechul rupanya membuat Hangeng terpesona dan mulai mengabaikan Hyukjae. Tampaknya Heechul juga menaruh minat pada Hangeng. Hingga puncaknya Hangeng memutuskan Hyukjae di depan banyak orang termasuk Heechul di sana dan merendahkannya dengan cukup ekstream. Donghae ada di sana menyaksikannya secara langsung.

.

"Han, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Hyukjae menahan lengan Hangeng yang ingin melangkah menuju Heechul di kantin kampus. Hatinya sakit karena belakangan ini ia sering diabaikan dan secara terang-terangan Hangeng menunjukkan ketertarikannya akan sang primadona kampus. Hyukjae tak terima. Dia kekasih Hangeng, bukan Heechul! Hangeng menepis tangan Hyukjae cukup keras membuat Hyukjae terkejut.

"Han-"

"Jangan menyentuhku lagi!"

"Apa? Kenapa?" tak lama Heechul menghampiri mereka begitupun dengan para mahasiswa yang berkerumun ingin tau ada apa. Heechul bergelayut di lengan Hangeng begitu saja membuat Hyukjae marah. Apa-apaan ini!

"Hangeng, ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Sekarang Heechul adalah kekasihku, kau segeralah menyingkir. Kita putus hubungan!" bagai disambar petir di siang bolong. Hyukjae terdiam dengan syaraf yang kaku begitu mendengarnya. Apa?

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Hyukjae lirih tak mengerti dengan keadaan. Apa salahnya hingga diputuskan seperti ini?

"Kau tidak tau?" Hyukjae mendengar tawa meremehkan keluar dari bibir lelaki yang dicintainya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hyukjae sayang, kau itu… tidak menarik! Lemah, merepotkan dan juga apa kau sadar dengan wajahmu? Ckckck… kuakui kau cukup manis tapi jauh dari kata cantik. Aku tidak bahagia denganmu. Seseorang yang pantas untukku adalah Heechul yang begitu sempurna." Hati Hyukjae terbakar saat menyaksikan sendiri sang pujaan hati mencium wanita lain tepat di depan mata. Kenapa Hangeng begitu jahat padanya? Bukankah selama ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

"Han-"

"Kenapa kau tidak punya malu dan pergi dari sini?! Hangeng sudah memilihku. Kau itu buruk rupa, otakmu juga pas-pasan tidak pantas untuk Hangeng," ucap Heechul sarkastik. Ia maju selangkah mendekati Hyukjae yang menatapnya marah. Mengetuk-ngetukkan jari lentiknya di kepala Hyukjae.

"Uh lihat tatapannya, aku bisa terbakar hahaha…" wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang itu tertawa mengejek diikuti yang lainnya termasuk Hangeng.

"Hyukie baby, dengar ya Hangeng sudah memutuskanmu karena kau tidak memuaskan, dan kurasa dia benar. Lihat dirimu sekarang. Kau terlihat…Kampungan!" tawa membahana itu terdengar lagi membuat hati Hyukjae hancur. Kenapa ia harus dipermalukan seperti ini? Kalau memang Hangeng sudah tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengannya lagi dia bisa memutuskannya secara baik-baik. Tidak seperti ini. Sungguh ia merasa sangat malu dan sakit hati. Hyukjae tersentak saat merasakan air dingin membasahi kepala dan badannya. Itu Heechul yang menyiramnya dengan jus. Wajahnya tampak puas.

"Well itu pantas untukmu. Sekarang pergilah!" jemari lentik berhiaskan cat kuku cantik itu terayun maju mundur, menyuruh Hyukjae pergi. Hyukjae menatap mereka semua dengan mata yang siap menumpahkan kristal bening. Tatapannya terpaku lama pada Hangeng yang menatapnya dingin. Ia tidak percaya Hangeng bisa melakukan ini padanya.

"Kau jahat," ucapnya pelan dengan setetes airmata yang turun. Hyukjae segera berlari dari sana diiringi sekumpulan tawa yang menggema.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Hyukjae terus dijadikan bulan-bulanan Heechul dan teman-temannya. Tampaknya senior berhati iblis itu belum puas menyiksa Hyukjae hingga sedemikian rupa. Donghae tidak mengerti, kenapa Heechul terus menindas Hyukjae sedangkan gadis ini tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa padanya.

Tak tahan melihat Hyukjae yang terlihat sangat rapuh, Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae yang terlihat pas digenggamannya.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Suatu tempat yang membuatmu tenang."

"Tapi sebentar lagi aku ada kuliah."

"Sesekali membolos tidak ada salahnya." Donghae terus berjalan mengabaikan rontaan Hyukjae yang menolak membolos. Tanpa suara Donghae berbalik dan menggendong Hyukjae ala bridal style dan menulikan pendengarannya saat Hyukjae berteriak minta diturunkan.

.

.

.

Mereka ada di sungai Han saat ini. Suasana cukup sepi hanya ada Donghae, Hyukjae dan beberapa orang lainnya. Donghae menyodorkan sekotak susu stroberi pada Hyukjae yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Te-terimakasih," ucap Hyukjae pelan. Otaknya sedang berpikir bagaimana lelaki ini tau minuman kesukaannya. Donghae tersenyum dan sedikit mengangguk.

"Mau sampai kapan?"

"Huh?" Hyukjae menoleh dengan bibir yang masih menyesap susu di tangannya. Terlihat menggemaskan di mata Donghae.

"Mau sampai kapan sunbae begini terus? Ditindas tanpa perlawanan?" Hyukjae tertunduk dengan wajah lesu. Sampai kapan? Ia juga tidak tahu.

"Kau harus melawan mereka. Terlebih pada Hangeng itu. Kau harus tunjukkan kalau kau bisa hidup tanpa si brengsek itu! Jangan lemah seperti ini Hyuk," Donghae menatap tajam gadis di sampingnya. Ia tidak tahan melihat segala tidakan jahat yang dilayangkan untuk Hyukjae. Tak seharusnya Hyukjae diam. Hyukjae harus balas dendam akan kesakitan yang diterimanya. Harus!

"Aku bisa apa? Aku membenci Hangeng, aku ingin sekali menghajarnya sekeras mungkin tapi saat melihatnya…, hanya bayangan saat dia bersamaku yang terlihat, saat dia tertawa bersamaku, saat dia tersenyum padaku." Hyukjae menutup wajahnya dan mulai menangis. Sungguh ia ingin membalas perbuatan Hangeng tapi saat melihatnya hanya perasaan cinta yang terasa. Ia masih mencintai Hangeng setelah apa yang diterimanya. Logikanya menyuruhnya untuk membalas perbuatan lelaki itu tapi hatinya menolak dan menjeritkan rasa cinta yang terlanjur tertanam untuknya. Ia bisa apa?

"Aku masih mencintainya hiks…"

"Apa dia mencintaimu? Jika dia mencintaimu seharusnya dia melindungimu, memberimu kehangatan. Bukan melecehkanmu di hadapan banyak orang. Bukalah matamu! Apa yang kau dapatkan dari cintamu itu? Hanya rasa sakit! Jangan jadi orang bodoh yang mengemis cinta dari orang brengsek sepertinya. Aku tau ini sulit, tapi kau harus belajar melepaskan perasaanmu itu terbang jauh sejauh-jauhnya. Bebaskan hatimu." Donghae merangkum wajah Hyukjae dengan kedua tangan kuatnya. Memaku onyx Hyukjae dengan telaga cokelat miliknya.

"Aku berusaha, tapi tidak bisa. Lagipula Heechul benar, aku sama sekali tidak menarik. Tidak pantas untuk Hangeng."

"Jangan menangis. Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Lebih percayalah pada dirimu sendiri, Hyukjae. Bagaimana oranglain bisa mencintaimu jika dirimu sendiri tidak menghargai diri sendiri. Kau itu indah. Kau harus menunjukkan pada mereka. Kau tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Bangkitlah. Tunjukkan pesonamu pada semua orang, lawan mereka. Buat mereka menyesal telah menghinamu. Merekalah yang rendahan, Hyukjae. Bukan kau!" Donghae mengusap airmata yang kian deras mengalir membasahi wajah gadis ini. Ia dekap erat Hyukjae, memberikan kekuatan agar Hyukjae bisa menumpahkan segala keluh-kesahnya.

"Menangislah sepuasmu saat ini, biarkan kesedihan dan penderitaanmu mengalir seluruhnya bersama airmatamu, tapi kau harus berjanji setelahnya kau harus bangkit." Donghae berucap lembut seraya memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di pucuk kepala Hyukjae yang kini mencengkram erat baju belakangnya dan menangis dengan keras. Donghae tau selama ini Hyukjae selalu menahan kesedihannya di depan orang, bersikap tegar layaknya tak terjadi apapun, tapi saat sendirian ia akan menangis tersedu. Sendirian. Tak ada yang menemani.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi saling memeluk. Dengan setia Donghae mengelus punggung Hyukjae lembut yang kini tak bersuara. Lelaki itu merenggangkan pelukannya untuk mendapati gadis manis ini tertidur di pelukannya. Donghae tersenyum lembut, diusapnya perlahan bekas airmata yang menodai wajah Hyukjae. Dalam hati Donghae berjanji untuk selalu menjaga Hyukjae dan memberi pelajaran pada mereka yang menyakiti Hyukjae. Ia akan membantu gadis ini untuk bangkit dan menampar balik pada mereka yang merendahkan Hyukjae. Mereka harus merasakan pedihnya pembalasan.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Halo~ saya kembali lagi membawa fanfict baru requestan adik saya, Bri Febri.

Semoga pada suka ya~ ini udah selesai kok. Mungkin besoknya akan segera saya publish.

Silahkan di review~ saya sangat menantikan feedback dari para readers semua. Tinggalkanlah jejak jika sudah membaca ff ini. Gak baik loh kalau gak menyapa pemilik rumah :v

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**All The Way To Serenade You**

 **By: Kei Tsukiyomi**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's note: Fict ini kudedikasikan untuk My Lovely sister Bri Febri. Semoga requestnya sesuai harapan kamu ya~

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, Gs for uke, antagonis Heechul, dll DLDR! I've warned you.

Disclaimer: MINE! :v :v

Pair: Haehyuk slight Hanhyuk

Rate: T+

Happy read~

.

.

.

Malam ini terasa begitu kelam tanpa bintang yang menyinari. Sangat cocok dengan suasana hati Hyukjae kini. Iris hitamnya memandangi langit dengan sendu. Ia duduk di beranda kamarnya, memikirkan semua rasa sakit yang diterimanya. Hangeng…, kenapa lelaki itu begitu kejam padanya? Apa salahnya?

Dulu, ia kira semua akan selalu baik-baik saja. Ada Hangeng yang selalu berada di sisinya, hingga ia pikir tidak akan terjadi hal buruk apapun. Mereka saling mencintai, lantas apalagi yang kurang? Tapi Tuhan nampaknya mempunyai rencana lain. Hangeng pergi dari sisinya, menyakiti hatinya yang selama ini dipenuhi cinta untuk lelaki itu.

Hyukjae menatap langit dengan linangan airmata meratapi hidupnya. Kenapa ia seperti ini? Untuk sesaat Hyukjae terdiam saat ingatannya tentang ucapan Donghae terngiang di pikirannya. Benar apa yang dikatakan juniornya itu. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus menerus. Ia harus melawan. Ia tidak mau menjadi bahan bullyan Heechul lagi. Cukup sudah. Ia sudah muak. Ia juga punya batas kesabaran. Pembicaraannya dengan Donghae membuka pintu semangat yang belakangan ini ia pendal dalam-dalam. Ia kembali berpikir, kenapa aku selalu diam? Kenapa aku yang mengalami rasa sakit ini sedangkan aku tidak mempunyai masalah dengan siapapun. Mata hitam Hyukjae berkilat tajam.

Ya, ia muak seperti ini terus menerus. Ia akan melawan. Harus!

.

.

Pagi telah tiba, Hyukjae tampak mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Bersiap-siap untuk kuliah. Ia mendapat jadwal pagi hari ini.

Untuk sesaat ia terpekur melihat refleksi dirinya. Apakah ia sejelek itu? Apakah ia sangat tidak menarik? Apa semua lelaki melihat wanita dari wajahnya saja? Bukankah yang terpenting hatinya? Tulus atau tidak. Iris hitamnya kembali melirik pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat lesu. Tubuhnya kini terbalut pakaian yang tertutup dan tentu saja tidak mewah. Hyukjae adalah seseorang yang mengutamakan kenyamanan. Untuk apa berpakaian mode tapi tidak nyaman dipakai? Diri sendiri yang rugi.

Rambutnya cokelatnyapun tertata sederhana. Ia menguncir rambutnya ekor kuda. Sangat tidak elegan. Ia berpikir, haruskah aku mengganti pakaianku? Bukankah mulai hari ini ia sudah bertekad agar tidak direndahkan lagi? Ia akan membuktikannya kepada mereka semua terutama Hangeng dan Heechul. Hyukjae memandang tajam pantulan dirinya. Ya, ia harus berubah.

.

.

Hyukjae terkejut ketika membuka pintu rumahnya. Di sana, tepatnya di depan gerbang rumahnya tampak seorang lelaki bersandar pada motor besarnya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Badan kekarnya berbalut jaket kulit hitam yang menambah aura maskulinnya. Belum lagi kacamata hitam yang bertengger angkuh di wajahnya menambah pesona sang lelaki. Lelaki ini tampak tak asing baginya. Lelaki itu melihat Hyukjae dan menyeringai padanya. Dengan lambaian singkat, ia menyapa.

"Hai noona cantik, sudah siap?"

"Do-Donghae?" Tanya Hyukjae sedikit ragu. Bagaimana bisa juniornya ini berada di sini? Donghae-lelaki itu-terkekeh sebentar.

"Iya ini aku, _princess_." Donghae melepas kacamatanya dan berkedip menggoda pada Hyukjae. Membuat gadis itu tersipu. Donghae sangat tampan. Tatapan Donghae sontak menajam saat mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah turun ke tubuh Hyukjae. Apa yang dikenakan gadis ini?!

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti ini?" Hyukjae sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan bernada dingin yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Donghae.

"Ke-kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau tanya kenapa? Apa-apaan pakaianmu itu?!" bentak Donghae dengan intonasi yang meningkat. Tidak habis pikir melihat gadis lugu yang dikenalnya sekarang berpakaian minim atau sebut saja baju kekurangan bahan. Ada apa dengan gadis ini?

Hyukjae seketika menunduk dengan jemari mungilnya yang berusaha menarik rok pendek yang dikenakannya ke bawah. Bentakkan Donghae membuatnya takut. Kenapa ia dibentak? Memang apa salahnya?

Donghae menghela nafas sedikit kasar begitu melihat gelagat Hyukjae. Gadis ini pasti takut. Ia jadi merasa bersalah tega membentaknya. Donghae mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkup wajah Hyukjae yang tertunduk hingga menatap dirinya. Ada rasa tidak nyaman melihat gadisnya ini berwajah sendu.

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba membentakmu. Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini hm?" Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, bingung ingin mengatakannya darimana, dan nampaknya Donghae mengerti, ia mengelus pipi putih yang telah dipolesi sedikit blush on itu dengan sayang.

"Katakanlah, _baby_."

"Se-selama ini aku terus dijadikan bahan ejekan karena penampilanku yang kampungan, kau juga bilang kalau aku harus membalas tindakan mereka, jadi kupikir aku harus merubah cara berpakaianku agar tidak diejek lagi." Suaranya begitu lirih membuat Donghae langsung membawa gadis manis itu dalam rengkuhannya.

"Tapi sepertinya ini tidak cocok untukku, kau bahkan membentakku. Mungkin sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menjadi bahan tertawaan mereka," lanjutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sstt… sayang jangan berkata seperti itu hmm. Aku membentakmu karena memang pakaian seperti ini tidak cocok untukmu. Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Lihat pakaian ini, sangat terbuka. Apa kau nyaman mengenakannya?" Donghae tersenyum saat gadis dipelukannya menggeleng pelan. Ia jadi gemas ingin menciumnya.

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman untuk apa memakainya? Apa kau mau dianggap gadis murahan karena memakai pakaian yang terbuka seperti ini?" Kembali gelengan pelan dirasakan Donghae.

"Dengarkan aku, jika kau ingin berubah, berubahlah karena keinginamu sendiri. Jangan karena omongan oranglain. Kau indah dengan segala pesonamu apa adanya. Kalau kau ingin merubah gaya pakaianmu, kau bisa mencari baju yang bermodel tetapi tetap nyaman kau pakai. Lebih percayalah pada dirimu sendiri." Donghae merenggangkan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Hyukjae hingga iris mereka bertemu. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau tau model bernama Laxmi Saa yang berasal dari India? Bisa dibilang ia berwajah buruk rupa karena pernah terkena air keras. Kalau dipikir-pikir mana mungkin dia bisa menjadi model yang kebanyakan berparas menawan? Tapi kau lihat dia, dia berhasil membangkitkan semangatnya yang dulu rapuh dan mulai mensyukuri keadannya. Dia terlihat anggun, karena apa? Karena ia punya rasa percaya diri. Kalau hanya melihat dari wajah mungkin dia tidak ada apa-apanya, tapi saat kau melihatnya kau pasti akan kagum padanya karena ia memiliki daya tarik sendiri, yaitu kepercayaan diri." Tangan Donghae terjulur ke belakang kepala Hyukjae. Melepas dengan perlahan ikatan rambut cokelat madu gadis ini hingga rambutnya terurai. Dengan sayang Donghae merapihkannya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah kau harus lebih percaya diri dan jadilah dirimu sendiri. Jangan menjadi oranglain! Paham? Karena jika kau percaya diri, merekapun pasti akan menghargaimu, jadi jangan merendahkan dirimu lagi di hadapan mereka." Wajah Hyukjae memerah sempurna saat lelaki di depannya ini mendekatkan wajah hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. Belum lagi tatapan Donghae yang terasa sangat intens memaku onyxnya.

"Kau cantik, Lee Hyukjae." Donghae terkekeh melihat wajah merona gadis ini. Manis sekali. Jadi ingin mengigitnya.

"Nah sekarang ganti bajumu dengan pakaianmu yang sebelumnya. Masalah model pakaian, kau bisa berkonsultasi dengan saudaraku Lee Sungmin atau denganku juga tidak masalah. Yang jelas aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu dengan pakaian seksi seperti ini, apalagi jika oranglain melihatnya. Kalau ingin berpakaian seksi kau hanya boleh menunjukkannya padaku." Hyukjae tampak tak mengerti dan ingin bertanya maksud ucapan terakhirnya itu, tapi Donghae sudah membalikkan badannya dan mendorongnya pelan kembali ke rumah. Akhirnya Hyukjae menurut dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian. Sebenarnya ia juga risih memakai pakaian terbuka seperti tadi. Sangat tidak nyaman.

Hyukjae kembali ke ruang tengah saat sudah berganti pakaian. Ia mengusap pipinya dengan satu tangan canggung saat Donghae menatapnya intens dari atas hingga bawah.

"Begini lebih baik. Mungkin kau hanya harus mengganti model pakaianmu menjadi lebih trendy. Tidak harus berpakaian terbuka seperti tadi."

"Te-Terimakasih. Omong-omong, kenapa kau bisa ada di rumahku sekarang?" seingatnya, Hyukjae tak pernah memberikan alamat rumahnya pada Mahasiswa berstatus juniornya ini.

"Aku ingin menjemputmu tuan puteri."

"Me-menjemput?"

"Iya. Tadinya aku ingin menjemputmu dengan kereta kuda tapi sayang sekali aku tidak memilikinya. Ayo kita berangkat, puteri. Jam kuliahmu sebentar lagi jika kau ingin tahu." Hyukjae melihat jam di pergelangan tanggannya dan sontak menjerit.

"Aku akan terlambat."

"Tidak akan terlambat jika kau bersamaku." Donghae mengenggam tangan Hyukjae dan membawanya ke hadapan motor besarnya.

"Naik ini?"Tanya Hyukjae ragu. Dia belum pernah menaiki motor besar seperti ini. Menyadari keraguan Hyukjae, Donghae mengelus kepalanya.

"Tidak usah takut, aku akan menjagamu. Kau bisa memelukku seerat yang kau mau. Atau kau ingin duduk di depan sini?" Donghae menepuk bagian tempat di depannya dengan seringai jahil. Wajah Hyukjae kembali merona.

"Ish, kau ini!" Hyukjae menghentakkan kakinya dan menaiki motor tersebut di belakang Donghae.

"Kenapa Noona? Kau bisa duduk di depanku dan menghadap ke arahku. Jadi jika kau takut kau bisa melihat wajah tampanku ini." Donghae tertawa saat Hyukjae mencubit lengannya lumayan keras. Sangat menyenangkan menggoda gadis ini. Donghae menjulurkan helm pada Hyukjae.

"Pakailah." Tanpa basa-basi Hyukjae memakainya dan memegang ujung jaket di punggung Donghae.

"Peluk aku noona atau kau akan jatuh. Tidak usah malu-malu seperti itu, aku jadi ingin memakanmu. Atau kau ingin memeluk bagian tubuhku yang lain juga tidak masalah. Aku milikmu sepenuhnya." Rona di wajah Hyukjae makin pekat. Pria ini, kenapa senang sekali menggodanya. Mau tidak mau ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Donghae. Wajahnya semakin merona. Ia bisa merasakan otot-otot perut Donghae yang terasa di telapak tangannya. Pria ini memang sangat maskulin.

Donghae tersenyum lembut saat Hyukjae memeluknya ragu. Ia menarik tangan Hyukjae agar lebih erat memeluknya. Terkekeh pelan saat tubuh Hyukjae sedikit menegang karena tarikannya.

"Begini lebih baik. Nah kita berangkat." Hyukjae mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajah. Lee Donghae memang sangat baik.

.

.

.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" Risih juga saat melihat Donghae sedari tadi mengikutinya kemanapun. Apa juniornya ini tidak memiliki kelas? Donghae tersenyum _charming_ , membuat para wanita yang berada di sekelilingnya menjerit heboh.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kelas."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa ke kelasku sendiri." Donghae tidak peduli dengan ucapan Hyukjae dan tetap membuntuti kemanapun ia pergi. Hyukjae menghela nafas. Biarkan sajalah.

"Tunggu!" Pergerakan Hyukjae terhenti saat ingin memasuki kelasnya, ia menatap Donghae dengan alis berkerut.

"Ada apa?" Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menarik Hyukjae menjauh. Dengan pelan ia mendorong pintu yang tertutup itu dengan kakinya.

Hyukjae terkejut saat seember air kotor jatuh dari atas pintu. Membasahi lantai putihnya. Ia juga bisa melihat ekspresi para teman sejurusannya yang sedikit menegang. Astaga, kalau tadi ia masuk pasti tubuhnya sudah terguyur air kotor itu. Ia ingin berterimakasih pada Donghae karena sudah menyelamatkannya. Ia berbalik dan kembali menelan ucapannya saat melihat wajah Donghae yang sangat dingin menatap semua orang yang berada di kelasnya.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab dengan ini semua?" Nada menusuk itu keluar dari bibir tipis Donghae, membuat semua orang terdiam dengan wajah takut.

"Ku hitung sampai tiga. Satu… dua… ti-"

"A-aku yang melakukannya." Hyukjae cukup terkejut saat mahasiswi bernama Yoona mengangkat tangannya dengan gemetar. Jadi dia pelakunya.

"Ta-tapi aku disuruh oleh Heechul. Ini bukan keinginanku,"tambahnya dengan suara pelan. Donghae menatapnya dingin.

"Tapi sepertinya kau sama sekali tak keberatan. Sedetik setelah pintu ini terbuka kau terlihat sangat antusias. Bukankah kau juga termasuk anjing suruhan Kim Heechul itu?" Yoona tidak menjawab hanya terus tertunduk begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Aura Donghae sangat menakutkan.

"Lepas jaketmu dan bersihkan ini semua dengan jaketmu itu," titah Donghae tegas tanpa merubah raut wajahnya. Yoona tersentak, airmatanya mulai menggenang. Ia menatap Donghae meminta belas kasihan.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Sampai bersih! Jika ingin meminta bantuan, mintalah pada ratumu Heechul itu. Dengarkan semuanya, jika kalian berani menganggu Lee Hyukjae lagi, kalian akan langsung berhadapan denganku, mengerti!" dengan kompak semuanya mengangguk dengan keringat yang menetes.

"Kim Ryeowok kemari." Gadis bertubuh mungil bernama Ryeowook yang memang ada di kelas mendekat ke arah Donghae dan Hyukjae dengan takut.

"Kau temani Hyukjae. Sampai lantai ini bersih jangan biarkan Hyukjae masuk. Paham?" Ryeowook mengangguk dan langsung menggenggam lengan Hyukjae gemetar. Ryeowook salah satu teman dekat Hyukjae. Dia berhati baik dan tidak pernah menyakiti Hyukjae sedikitpun. Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Donghae menoleh ke arahnya dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

"Kau tetaplah bersama Ryeowook, noona. Aku harus pergi nanti ku jemput lagi." Setelahnya Donghae pergi dari hadapan Hyukjae.

"Hyukie, ayo kita juga pergi," bisik Ryeowook pelan. Hyukjae mengangguk dan keduanya segera beranjak dari kelas.

.

.

.

Itu dia.

Kim Heechul terlihat sedang duduk di kantin dengan Hangeng di sampingnya. Donghae menyeringai melihatnya. Lihat mereka, tampak seperti orang bodoh. Berani mengusik Hyukjae maka dia akan berhadapan denganku, batin Donghae. Heechul sedang memesan minuman. Donghae mengeluarkan botol kecil dari saku jaketnya. Sedikit bermain-main dengan Heechul sepertinya menarik. Donghae mendekati pekerja yang membuat minuman Heechul tanpa menarik perhatian Heechul dan Hangeng. Ia mengeluarkan sedikit pesonanya agar perhatian pekerja ini teralihkan. Dengan cepat ia memasukan isi botol kecilnya ke dalam jus yang dipesan Heechul. Setelah selesai ia langsung pergi dengan seringai seksi bertengger di wajah tampannya.

Well, Heechul-ssi ini hanya mainan kecil yang kuberikan untukmu. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mendapat kejutan besarmu dari Hyukjae.

.

.

Heechul segera meminum jusnya tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih pada pelayan yang mengantarkan minumannya. Sifat arogannya takkan pernah luntur sampai kapanpun. Saat ini dia sedang makan bersama Hangeng. Well, tapi harus diakuinya Hangeng sangat membosankan. Dia menerima Hangeng semata-mata hanya untuk menghancurkan Hyukjae. Tidak lebih. Mungkin lusa ia akan memutuskan Hangeng. Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya saat merasakan gejolak aneh di perutnya. Perlahan tapi pasti rasanya semakin menyakitkan. Tanpa basa-basi ia berdiri dan berlari mencari toilet terdekat. Mengabaikan Hangeng yang berteriak memanggilnya.

Donghae tertawa penuh kemenangan melihat Heechul berlari ke arah toilet. Obatnya sudah bereaksi rupanya. Ya, bubuk yang dicampurkan Donghae ke dalam minuman Heechul adalah obat pencahar. Yang akan menguras isi perut.

Ini baru awal Heechul-ssi, batin Donghae menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

Langkah Hyukjae terhenti saat melihat Hangeng di depannya, berjalan melawan arah darinya. Ia ingin menyapa tapi kembali diurungkan saat mendapati tatapan sinis tertuju padanya. Hyukjae meringis dalam hati. Apa salahnya? Kenapa Hangeng menatapnya seperti itu? Di sini ia yang terluka. Ia yang harusnya marah. Dengan segenap keberanian ia bertanya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku sinis? Apa salahku? Aku yang harusnya marah padamu!" Mendengar itu langkah Hangeng terhenti. Ia berbalik begitupun Hyukjae. Bisa ia lihat Hyukjae menatapnya penuh luka. Ada sebersit perasaan bersalah merayap di hatinya saat melihat wajah Hyukjae. Tapi segera ditepisnya.

"Kenapa aku menatapmu sinis? Itu karena dirimu sendiri Hyuk. Kau selalu mengatai Heechul kan? Kau iri padanya makanya kau terus mengganggunya," ucapnya dengan wajah mengeras marah. Mata Hyukjae membulat sempurna mendengar tuduhan jahat itu. Apa katanya? Apa tidak terbalik. Dan entah kenapa mata hatinya terbuka sekarang. Inikah sosok Hangeng yang sebenarnya? Dulu ia selalu mengabaikan sifat jelek lelaki ini. Berpikir bahwa masalah tersebut hanya bumbu pelengkap dalam hubungan asmara. Pikirannya sangat lugu. Tapi sekarang Tuhan sepertinya memang ingin ia tahu sifat lelaki ini. Tidak setia, sering menuduh dan gampang percaya omongan oranglain tanpa memastikannya sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya Hyukjae begitu marah. Perasaan sedihnya serta merta hilang. Ditatapnya Hangeng penuh api amarah.

"Aku baru tau kau sebodoh itu."

"Apa?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku? Teganya kau menuduhku melakukan hal kotor seperti itu. Apa pernah kau melihat secara langsung saat aku mengatai Heechulmu itu huh?! Pasti tidak. Kau hanya mendengar tapi tidak melihat. Buka matamu, dialah yang selalu merendahkanku bukan sebaliknya! Sekarang aku sangat bersyukur bisa terbebas dari lelaki sepertimu, dan kau lihat saja nanti. Kebenaran akan terungkap dan penyesalanmu akan sia-sia." Selesai mengatakan itu Hyukjae bergegas meninggalkan Hangeng dengan langkah cepat dan wajah memerah marah. Tidak, ia tidak akan lemah lagi sekarang. Cukup sudah. Kini saatnya ia bangkit dan menunjukkannya pada mereka semua. Harus!

.

.

.

Donghae menaiki tangga menuju atap universitasnya dengan langkah santai. Siang menjelang sore hari seperti ini dia memang biasa istirahat di atap. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara hentakan musik saat sudah berada di ujung tangga paling atas, berhadapan dengan pintu. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu itu dan dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya terasa kaku melihat pemandangan di depannya. Di sana, Donghae terpaku melihat Lee Hyukjae tengah meliukkan tubuhnya sesuai irama. Diiringi lagu 4 minute berjudul hate u. gadis itu tampak sangat lentur saat menari. Gerakannya sangat tegas dan jauh dari kata amatir. Donghae mengusap bibir bawahnya melihat keringat yang membasahi tubuh gadis itu, membuat pakaian yang dikenakannya melekat di tubuh. Belum lagi backround di belakangnya berupa pemandangan langit yang perlahan berubah menjadi senja. Gadis ini tampak sangat memukau dan… seksi.

"Do-Donghae." Pergerakan Hyukjae seketika berhenti saat onyxnya melihat Donghae tengah menatapnya intens. Wajahnya merona. Ia malu karena tertangkap basah tengah menari. Donghae mendekatinya.

"Kenapa berhenti noona? Dancemu itu sangat bagus kau tau?" Hyukjae hanya bisa tertunduk dengan kedua tangan yang saling tertaut. Membuat Donghae gemas melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa Hyukjae terlihat seksi dan menggemaskan di waktu yang bersamaan?

"Kenapa tidak masuk jurusan seni saja, noona?" Hyukjae mendongak sedikit. Tingkahnya seperti seorang anak yang ketahuan berbuat nakal saja. _Kyeopta_.

"Ayahku menginginkanku masuk jurusan kedokteran," jawabnya pelan.

"Kenapa tidak menolak?"

"Aku tidak bisa menolak. Aku tidak mau menyakiti hatinya. lagipula apapun jurusan yang kuambil tidak akan berakhir baik jika orangtuaku tidak memberi restu. Aku senang melihat mereka tersenyum. Itu sudah cukup bagiku," jelasnya dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat tulus. Betapa baik hatinya, seperti seorang malaikat. Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya membuat seniornya itu terkejut.

"Kau memang malaikat, noona. Orangtuamu beruntung sekali memiliki anak sepertimu." Wajah Hyukjae kembali memerah. Dengan malu-malu ia membalas pelukan Donghae dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae. Membuatnya terkekeh senang.

"Aku punya ide. Bagaimana jika kau menunjukkan bakat menarimu di hadapan para mahasiswa yang merendahkanmu itu? Aku yakin mereka akan sangat malu bila melihat tarian indahmu." Hyukjae menggeleng.

"Tidak mau, aku malu, Hae. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak menari, gerakanku pasti kaku."

"Yang seperti tadi kau bilang kaku? Astaga Noona, gerakanmu itu sudah seperti dancer professional. Akupun kalah jauh darimu. Kalau kau bergabung dalam _girl grup_ pasti posisimu sebagai _Lead Dancer_."

"Kau berlebihan."

"Tidak, Noona. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kau harus menunjukkan bakatmu pada mereka terutama Heechul dan Hangeng." Hyukjae tampak berpikir sebentar dan Donghae menikmati wajah manis yang memasang pose berpikir yang sangat menggemaskan ini.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi… aku tidak tau harus menari apa."

"Yang tadi juga bagus, Noona. Atau kau mau duet denganku mengcover Trouble Maker?" sontak wajah Hyukjae memerah. Trouble maker? Itu kan sangat sensual. Bisa ia lihat Donghae sedang tersenyum menggoda padanya. Ish pria ini!

"Bagaimana, Noona? Atau kita mengcover Super Junior D&E? Atau yang lebih hot lagi?" dan satu geplakan melayang mengenai kepala Donghae.

.

.

.

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya bagi Hyukjae. Jika pagi-pagi sebelumnya ia selalu murung karena memikirkan semua yang terjadi padanya, maka kali ini tidak. Ia sudah bertekad akan membalas dendam pada mereka yang merendahkannya. Bukan balas dendam dengan cara kotor, tapi membalas dendam dengan bakat yang ia punya. Akan ia tunjukkan kalau Lee Hyukjae tidak pantas direndahkan!

Hyukjae tersenyum diiringi hembusan angin pagi yang menerpa tubuhnya. Gadis manis itu sedang berjalan-jalan untuk melepas penat. Di sebuah taman yang masih terlihat sepi. Tentu saja, apa yang kau harapkan dari taman di waktu sangat pagi? Hari ini dia ada kuliah sore harinya.

"Hai Noona cantik." Hyukjae menjerit tertahan saat seseorang mengangkat sedikit roknya dan berbisik di telinganya. Untung saja ia memakai rok di bawah lutut dan tak lupa memakai celana pendek. Ia berbalik dengan wajah marah hanya untuk mendapati Donghae yang tersenyum menggoda padanya. Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?

"Donghae! Kau ini sangat tidak sopan!" Donghae terkekeh melihat Hyukjae marah-marah dengan tangan yang memegangi roknya. Apa ia sudah bilang kalau saat marah Hyukjae sangat seksi? Dengan wajah merah, dada yang naik turun karena berteriak dan ekspresi memberengut yang sangat manis. Entah kenapa ia senang sekali menggoda seniornya ini. Reaksinya saat digoda pun sangat lucu. Padahal Donghae adalah orang yang berkepribadian cuek dengan lingkungannya. Balap motor dan menaklukkan sekolah lain adalah hobinya. Tidak ada yang lain lagi, tapi kehadiran gadis lugu ini mampu membuat Donghae bertekuk lutut. Jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya untuk gadis ini. Donghae tidak keberatan dengan itu, lagipula ia juga harus memiliki ratu di sisinya dan Lee Hyukjae adalah kandidat yang sangat cocok.

Saat melihat Hyukjae berjalan sendiri di taman membuat Donghae yang memang ada di sana terlebih dulu ingin menggodanya. Dengan sengaja ia mengangkat rok seniornya sedikit, tentu saja sedikit. Bagaimanapun Donghae tidak sekurang ajar itu untuk melecehkan gadis yang disukainya. Taman ini juga sepi, jadi Donghae tidak perlu khawatir akan ada yang melihat. Karena yang boleh menikmati pemandangan bagus itu hanya Lee Donghae seorang. Donghae tipe orang yang sangat posesif kalau kau mau tahu. Sekarang ia menikmati setiap vocal dan konsonan yang keluar dari bibir tebal di depannya. Bolehkah ia mencium Hyukjae sekarang?

Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Sepertinya Donghae tidak mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Huh!

"Donghae…"

"Ya, _baby_?" Hyukjae menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" Donghae menyeringai.

"Untuk mengawal tuan puteri Lee Hyukjae."

"Hae, serius!" Donghae tersenyum, tangannya mengelus pipi Hyukjae sayang.

"Daritadi aku ada di sini, Noona. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hm?" mendapat perlakuan lembut itu membuat Hyukjae menunduk malu.

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi." Donghae menarik tangan kecil Hyukjae untuk menaiki motornya. Tak lupa ia melepas jaket cokelatnya dan memakaikannya pada gadis ini. Udara lumayan dingin saat ini.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Menemui sepupuku, Sungmin. Kau bisa berdiskusi masalah fashion dengannya. Seperti yang kujanjikan kemarin." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hyukjae, Donghae langsung melajukan motornya membelah jalanan.

.

.

Kesan pertama saat melihat Lee Sungmin adalah dia gadis yang imut. Sangat imut.

"Kau Lee Hyukjae? Perkenalkan aku Lee Sungmin, sepupu berandalan yang ada di sampingmu itu." Donghae mendengus mendengarnya. Sungmin mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dan Hyukjae dengan malu-malu menyambutnya.

"Iya, saya Lee Hyukjae, senang bertemu denganmu Sungmin-ssi," ucapnya kaku.

"Tak usah seformal itu Hyukie, kau boleh memanggilku Minnie. Aku sebaya denganmu. Ayo masuk." Hyukjae tersenyum lega. Untunglah Sungmin tipe orang yang ceria dan tidak sombong. Mungkin mereka bisa bersahabat.

"Ah dan kau pergi saja sana. Ini urusan wanita. Hush sana!" Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Donghae pergi. Lelaki itu hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"Aku juga ingin pergi. Aku titip Hyukjae, kalau dia kenapa-kenapa, akan kubuang semua barang-barang pinkmu itu."

"HEI!" Hyukjae tertawa melihat interaksi saudara sepupu ini yang menurutnya lucu. Setelah memberikan kedipan genit pada Hyukjae, Donghae berlalu pergi.

"Ayo ke kamarku saja, Hyukie."

"Ne, Minnie."

.

.

.

"Tampaknya kau senang?" Donghae yang baru duduk di sofa melirik pada anggotanya, Leeteuk. Donghae berada di markasnya sekarang. Sebagai ketua geng motor tentu dia mempunyai markas yang dihuni anggotanya. Kenapa ia yang menjadi ketua? Karena dialah yang paling kuat diantara semuanya. Bahkan para anggota memanggilnya Kaisar Lee. Menggelikan, pikir Donghae.

"Ya tentu saja, Hyung."

"Kau selalu bahagia jika menyangkut sang putri," ucap Leeteuk seraya tersenyum. Donghae terkekeh. Yang dimaksud putri oleh Leeteuk adalah Hyukjae. Semua anggota dalam mengetahui jika Donghae memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada Hyukjae. Mereka ikut senang karena ini pertamakalinya Donghae menyukai seseorang, dan Lee Hyukjae bukan pilihan buruk. Reputasinya selalu baik. Jadi mereka tidak takut kalau-kalau Hyukjae memanfaatkan Donghae suatu saat nanti. Lagipula Hyukjae terlalu lugu untuk hal jahat seperti itu. Dia itu tipe yang harus dilindungi dengan kasih sayang.

"Dia itu sangat spesial. Nah, kumpulkan anggota yang lainnya, Hyung. Aku ingin membahas lebih lanjut rencana penyerangan kita." Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

Tak lama semua anggota memasuki ruangan yang di dominasi warna biru laut itu. Mereka semua berjumlah 20 orang, tapi anggota dalamnya hanya terdiri dari 5 orang. Donghae, Leeteuk, Siwon, Kangin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ini data-data sekolah dan universitas yang akan kita taklukkan. Diantara sekolah ini sudah ada beberapa bibit tikus kecil di dalamnya," jelas Leeteuk. Ia meletakan dokumen berisi data-data mengenai isi sekolah dan universitas incaran mereka selanjutnya. Hazel Donghae menatap tajam salah satu data universitas ternama di Seoul. Ia menyunggingkan senyum berbahaya.

"Aku ingin menaklukkan ini," ucap Donghae tenang. Semua melihat data yang Donghae tunjuk dan sontak terbelalak.

"Kau bercanda, Hyung? Sungkyunkwan University?!" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Donghae meliriknya datar.

"Kenapa?"

"Di sana kan tempat berkumpulnya bedebah-bedebah itu. Kita harus mempersiapkan rencana matang-matang. Kalau tidak sama saja kita mengantar nyawa."

"Lalu kenapa? Besok kita langsungkan rencana penyerangan mereka!" titah Donghae mutlak. Semua anggota tampak menggelengkan kepala pasrah.

"Memangnya kenapa kau memilih tempat itu, Donghae? Kenapa tidak yang lainnya dulu?" Tanya Kangin. Pandangannya fokus pada Donghae yang menyeringai padanya.

"Menghadapi lawan yang besar itu sangat menantang bagiku. Tidak seru bila menghadapi lawan lemah, sangat membosankan. Kita berlima pun cukup menghadapi mereka," ucapnya arogan. Semua hanya tampak pasrah dengan keputusan sang leader.

"Dan salah satu dari bedebah itu pernah menganggu Hyukjae dulu." Seketika mereka semua paham akan maksud Donghae. Jadi karena Hyukjae? Donghae ingin memberi pelajaran pada orang yang menganggu gadis itu. Tampaknya Donghae sudah benar-benar mencintai seniornya itu. Yah rencana penyerangan ini seperti sekali kayuh dua pulau terlampaui. Donghae bisa menghajar orang itu dan menaklukkannya sekalian.

.

.

.

Siang itu sehabis selesai kuliah, Hyukjae berpapasan dengan Heechul yang menyeringai padanya.

"Hai Hyukjae sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapanya riang penuh maksud. Teman-temannya tertawa melihatnya. Untuk saat ini Hyukjae tidak mau meladeninya. Ia punya janji dengan Sungmin siang ini untuk berbelanja.

"Kenapa diam, sayang? Kau tidak punya mulut? Uhh kasian." Tawa itu menggema, membuat Hyukjae risih juga. Ia memandang Heechul tajam.

"Bisa kau menyingkir, aku ingin lewat?" ucap Hyukjae datar. Ia tidak mau lagi terlihat lemah. Cukup sudah.

"Lancang sekali kau bicara seperti itu padaku, kampungan!" nada bicara Heechul naik satu oktaf. Ia mendorong Hyukjae hingga gadis itu mundur 2 langkah.

"Kau yang lancang padaku Nona Kim Heechul yang terhormat," balas Hyukjae tidak mau kalah. Ia memandang Heechul tajam. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Ada apa ini?" Hangeng datang menghampiri Heechul dan menatap tidak suka pada Hyukjae. Apa gadis ini mengganggu Heechul lagi?

"Hannie, Hyukjae barusan-"

"Apa? Kau mau menuduhku yang tidak-tidak?" potong Hyukjae geram. Hangeng melihatnya tidak suka.

"Hyukjae kau-"

"Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu! Urusanku dengan nona arogan ini." Semua Nampak terdiam mendengar nada tajam dari seorang Lee Hyukjae. Beberapa mahasiswa yang lewatpun menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti dan menyaksikan perdebatan panas itu.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Iya, kau Kim Heechul, seorang wanita yang sangat arogan dan tidak tau sopan santun. Aku heran kenapa masih ada yang berteman denganmu. Ah atau mereka berteman denganmu hanya untuk menumpang kepopuleran? Menyedihkan sekali," ucap Hyukjae dengan seringai meremehkan. Wajah Heechul memerah karena marah.

"KAU!"

"Apa? Selain wajah cantik yang tidak pantas kau sandang, kau tidak memiliki apapun lagi. Dan kau pikir aku akan tetap diam menerima semua kelakuanmu padaku? Jangan bodoh!"

"Hyukjae cukup!" Hyukjae melirik Hangeng yang menatap marah padanya.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku? Kau tidak berhak melayangkan pandangan itu padaku! Di sini aku yang terluka, aku yang direndahkan, dan kau pikir aku akan selalu diam?" Hangeng terdiam tak tau ingin membalas apa. Hyukjae yang dilhatnya saat ini tampak berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang dikenalnya dulu. Gadis manis dan lugu, sekarang telah bertransformasi menjadi gadis penuh api kemarahan.

"Kalau kau punya otak, tolong digunakan! Jangan termakan cinta buta! Hanya karena dia cantik, kau meninggalkanku begitu saja dan mempermalukanku dihadapan semua orang. Dan di saat semuanya pun tau kalau Heechullah yang selalu menindasku, kau mempercayai segala ucapan busuknya yang menuduhku menindasnya? Di mana otakmu? Sebagai lelaki kau terlihat sangat hina sekarang. Dan kalian semua juga!" Teriaknya pada semua orang yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Kalian mengagumi nona ini hanya karena parasnya kan? Setelah itu apa? Apa dia pernah berucap baik pada kalian? Tidak pernah! Dia begitu angkuh dengan segala sifat buruknya. Kalian memuja yang seperti ini? Konyol sekali." Hyukjae mendecih muak saat melihat beberapa orang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku apa untungnya kalian memuja Heechul? Apa yang kalian dapatkan? Tatapan menghina dan merendahkan. Bahkan kalian sering menyaksikan sendiri wanita ini menindas oranglain tanpa sebab. Hanya karena pikiran egoisnya. Apa kalian senang melihat oranglain tertindas hah?!" semua masih terdiam mendengar pernyataan Hyukjae yang memang benar adanya.

"Aku harap kalian bisa berubah setelah ini, gunakanlah otak kalian untuk sesuatu yang menguntungkan diri kalian. Dan kau Nona Kim Heechul yang terhormat, aku menantangmu dance battle. Bukankah kau ketua Cheerleader di kampus ini. Aku akan membuktikkan kalau aku tidak pantas direndahkan olehmu yang tidak punya apa-apa." Semua yang mendengarnya tampak kaget. Dance battle? Ini pasti akan sangat seru. Heechul yang mendengarnya semakin marah. Ia mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Hyukjae tapi terhalang saat Donghae menahannya. Lelaki itu melepas tangan Heechul sedikit kasar dan kemudian menyeringai.

"Well, sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu Heechul-sii. Dance battlenya akan dimulai besok." Donghae mengenggam tangan Hyukjae dan menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan yang tengah berbisik-bisik heboh.

.

.

Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke atap. Lelaki itu tersenyum begitu melihat Hyukjae tertunduk. Ia kembali menarik lembut Hyukjae ke kursi yang tersedia di sana. Ia duduk dan membawa Hyukjae ke pangkuannya.

"Do-Donghae apa yang kau lakukan?" cicit Hyukjae dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Ia bergerak-gerak ingin turun tapi terhalang lengan Donghae yang memeluk pinggangnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat ini.

"Kau hebat tadi berani melawannya," ucapnya dengan senyuman. Hyukjae sedikit tersentak. Tak lama matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia juga kaget bisa berbicara seperti itu tadi. Itu semua terjadi begitu saja. Ia tidak tahan selalu direndahkan dan amarahnya membuat Hyukjae mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

"Sstt… sudah tidak apa-apa, baby." airmata Hyukjae menetes juga, Donghae segera membawa gadis ini ke dalam rengkuhannya. Mengelus-elus punggungnya lembut. Menenangkannya. Ia paham, Hyukjae pasti masih kaget. Itu wajar untuk ukran seorang gadis lugu seperti Hyukjae.

"Hiks… Hae…"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, baby."

Dan siang itu Donghae habiskan bersama Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Hyukjae terbangun dari posisi tidurannya di atas tempat tidur begitu ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengambilnya dan mengernyit. Nomor tidak dikenal. Siapa yang malam-malam begini menelponnya?

"Halo."

"Halo, bisa bicara dengan tuan putri Lee Hyukjae?" suara ini, jangan-jangan…

"Donghae?" terdengar tawa kecil dari sebrang telpon. Hyukjae tambah yakin ini memang Donghae.

"Iya, baby. Ini aku. Kau sedang apa?"

"Tidak sedang apa-apa, hanya tiduran di tempat tidur," jawabnya polos.

"Baby kau sedang menggodaku? Apa ini undangan untuk melakukan sesuatu di atas tempat tidurmu?" Hyukjae mengernyit karena tidak mengerti ucapan Donghae. Apa maksudnya?

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Sudahlah, suatu saat kau juga akan mengerti. Saat kita melakukannya nanti." Gadis itu tambah tidak mengerti. Pria ini selalu mengatakan hal tak terduga yang tidak dipahaminya.

"Terserahmu saja. Untuk apa kau menelponku dan tahu dari mana nomorku?" tanyanya beruntun. Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya, mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Apa yang tidak kutahu tentangmu. Ukuran tubuhmu pun aku tau." Donghae menyeringai jahil. Andai saja Hyukjae ada di depannya sekarang. Pasti Donghae akan menikmati rona merah yang timbul dari paras manis itu. Dan memang benar. Hyukjae merona heboh saat ini. Ish, Donghae memang selalu saja menggodanya. Menyebalkan!

"Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, akan ku tutup telponnya," ancam Hyukjae dengan wajah yang memberengut imut. Donghae terkekeh.

"Baiklah Noona. Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu. Kau sudah siap untuk besok?" hyukjae terdiam sesaat. Besok, ya? Besok adalah hari di mana Hyukjae dan Heechul akan dance battle. Ia jadi gugup.

"Tak usah gugup, baby. kau pasti bisa. Kemampuanmu itu di atas Heechul." Donghae mengerti perasaan Hyukjae saat ini. Dia pasti gugup. Ingin sekali Donghae bertandang ke rumahnya dan memeluk Hyukjae hingga tertidur. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ini sudah malam, dan Donghae tidak mau Hyukjae dikira gadis murahan yang membawa lelaki pada malam hari. Donghae sangat menghargai gadis itu.

"Besok kau harus memakai pakaian pilihan Sungmin yang kalian beli siang tadi. Besok aku juga akan membawa Sungmin untuk mendandanimu. Sebenarnya tanpa make up pun kau sudah cantik. Bersemangatlah, aku ada bersamamu. Tunjukkan pada mereka kemampuanmu," mendengar ucapan tulus Donghae membuat Hyukjae terharu. Belum pernah ada seorang lelaki yang memperlakukannya lembut seperti Donghae. Walaupun pria itu sering menggodanya, tapi Donghae pria yang baik. Hyukjae bersyukur bisa bertemu Donghae.

"Terimakasih, Hae. Terimakasih atas semua yang kau lakukan padaku." Hyukjae tulus mengatakan itu.

"Tidak usah berterimakasih. Kebahagiaanmu adalah prioritasku saat ini."

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, Hae."

"Aku jadi ingin menciummu saat ini."

"Ish, kau ini! Merusak suasana saja." Donghae tertawa, membuat Hyukjae juga tertawa.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam."

"Iya."

"Tutup telponnya, tidur dan jangan rindu."

"Kenapa?"

"Berat, kau tidak akan kuat, biar aku yang menanggungnya." Hyukjae tertawa kecil.

"Selamat tidur, baby. Jangan mimpikan aku, karena aku yang akan memimpikanmu. Ah, aku harus menyiapkan air putih." Hyukjae mengernyit.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau aku bangun dari mimpiku yang pasti sangat menggairahkan bersamamu, aku pasti haus."

"Ya! Dasar pervert!" dan sambungan itu terputus sepihak. Tentu saja Hyukjae yang memutuskannya. Ia menggerutu dan segera menarik selimut. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Sementara di tempatnya Donghae tampak tertawa puas.

.

.

.

Hari yang mendebarkan itu datang. Hari di mana ia menantang Heechul untuk battle dance dengannya. Bohong kalau ia bilang tidak gugup. Donghae dan Sungmin sudah berada di rumahnya pagi ini.

"Nah Hyukie, cepat ganti bajumu, setelah itu aku akan mendandanimu." Hyukjae mengangguk pada Sungmin yang tersenyum cerah padanya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding ruang tamu. Hyukjae segera masuk kamar diikuti Sungmin. Menyiapkan semuanya.

Donghae mengambil duduk di sofa biru di sana. Memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu Hyukjae.

Setengah jam berlalu. Donghae mengalihkan hazelnya ke arah pintu kamar Hyukjae yang terbuka. Sungmin keluar dengan senyum lebar, menatapnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Hyukie, ayo keluar," panggilnya semangat. Donghae memfokuskan pandangannya. Ingin tau akan seperti apa Hyukjae saat ini. Tak berapa lama gadis itu melangkah keluar dengan malu-malu. Donghae terkesima. Gadis ini… sangat cantik. Sungmin tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Donghae. Saat ini Hyukjae memakai pakaian berdominasi warna hitam terang dengan berbagai hiasan lainnya. Sangat modis dan juga… seksi. Pakaian itu memang tidak terlalu terbuka, tapi entah kenapa saat Hyukjae yang memakainya, auranya sangat berbeda. Pakaian bernuansakan gothic yang sedikit feminim itu sangat pas melekat di tubuh mungil Hyukjae. Dan pakaian itu juga sangat cocok dengan tarian yang akan dilakukan gadis manis itu. Untuk rambutnya, Sungmin mengikatnya tinggi dan membuat rambut cokelat madu Hyukjae bergelombang. Menambah kesan menawan. Untuk wajah, Sungmin hanya memperjelas mata Hyukjae dengan eyeliner, memakai mascara, sedikit blush on dan tidak lupa lipstick berwarna alami. Membuat bibir sensual Hyukjae semakin terlihat seksi.

Donghae tidak habis pikir. Padahal Sungmin hanya memakaikan Hyukjae make up tipis. Tapi perubahannya sangat membuat terkejut. Pada dasarnya Hyukjae itu cantik dan manis. Hanya saja selama ini dia tidak pernah mau repot-repot berdandan dan selalu memakai pakaian biasa yang terasa nyaman untuknya. Terang saja, saat melihat Hyukjae dalam balutan pakaian modis dan memakai make up, membuatnya sangat terpukau. Donghae yakin para mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang dulu mengejek Hyukjae dulu akan merasa malu jika melihat Hyukjae yang sekarang. Rona merah yang timbul di paras cantik Hyukjae membuat Donghae memekik dalam hati. Hyukjae neomu kiyowo~

"Do-Donghae, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah? Apa aku aneh?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah resah yang sangat menggemaskan. Donghae jadi ingin mencubitnya.

"Kau cantik, Noona." Rona merah itu semakin pekat. Sungmin langsung memeluknya.

"Kau imut sekali, Hyukie~"

"Te-Terimakasih, Minnie."

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita berangkat. Sebentar lagi waktunya." Hyukjae dan Sungmin mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ayo Hyukie."

"Ne, Minnie." Merekapun bergegas menuju Universitas dengan Mobil berwarna biru milik Donghae. Hari ini Donghae khusus membawa mobil untuk mengantar Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Seperti yang Donghae duga. Semua mata kini memandang Hyukjae dengan tatapan terkesima dan juga kagum. Donghae tersenyum puas. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Hyukjae yang membalasnya dengan tangan sedikit berkeringat. Ia mengerti, Hyukjae pasti gugup. Donghae menarik kursi untuk Hyukjae duduk. Dari sudut lapangan sana, Hyukjae bisa melihat tatapan sinis Heechul tertuju padanya. Wanita itu tampil anggun dan elegan seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi pesimis. Akankah ia berhasil melawan Heechul? Tak jauh dari Heechul, ia bisa melihat Hangeng tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kenapa Hangeng tidak bersama Heechul? Lamunannya terhenti saat salah satu mahasiswa yang ditunjuk sebagai pembawa acara, mengumumkan kalau dance battle akan segera di mulai. Ia kembali gugup.

"Tidak usah gugup seperti itu." Hyukjae menoleh pada Donghae yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Di samping Donghae, Sungmin juga menyemangatinya. Sungmin khusus datang ke universitasnya untuk Hyukjae. Memberi dukungan. Perhatiannya kembali teralih saat acara akan di mulai. Sang MC memanggil nama Heechul yang akan terlebih dulu tampil. Saat melewatinya, Heechul menyempatkan diri memberi senyum merendahkan pada Hyukjae.

"Walaupun penampilanmu berubah, tetap tidak mengubah fakta kalau kau seorang pencundang." Heechul mengibaskan rambutnya yang dicat pirang dengan arogan. Setelahnya ia menuju lapangan tempat battle dance akan dilaksanakan.

"Sudah jangan pedulikan dia. Kau pasti menang." Hyukjae tersenyum pada Donghae dan Sungmin. Ia mengangguk kecil.

Suara musik mulai terdengar. Semua mata tertuju pada Heechul yang akan memulai aksinya. Musik itu semakin menghentak seiring gerakan Hechul yang semakin powerfull. Semua bersorak untuk wanita itu. Heechul menari dengan baik. Ia kembali pesimis pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat akan selesai tiba-tiba Heechul terjatuh karena Highheelsnya. Ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dengan baik hingga kakinya terantuk satu sama lain. Sontak semua yang melihatnya mentertawakannya. Wajah Heechul memerah karena malu. Semua orang menertawakannya. Ia melirik Hyukjae. Tapi gadis itu tidak tertawa. Dia masih diam di tempatnya. Heechul bergegas bangun dan berlari ke luar lapangan. Hyukjae tersentak saat namanya dipanggil. Ini dia. Ini saatnya. Kau harus membuktikannya, Hyukjae. Menarik nafas pelan, Hyukjae mulai melangkahkan kakinya setelah sebelumnya membalas senyum Donghae dan Sungmin. Semua mata tertuju pada Hyukjae, membuatnya gugup. Menutup mata sebentar. Hyukjae mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya.

Musik mulai mengalun dengan ritme yang pelan. Itu lagu dari 4minute berjudul Hate u. semua penonton bersorak untuk Hyukjae. Donghae mengeluarkan handycamnya untuk merekam Hyukjae. Gadis itu mulai menggerakan tubuhnya seirama dengan musik. Ia menari dengan sepenuh hati. Gerakannya sangat lentur, powefull, dan juga seksi di saat yang bersamaan. Semua orang yang menyaksikannya terpukau dengan kemampuan menari Hyukjae. Inikah Hyukjae yang selama ini mereka rendahkan? Inikah Hyukjae yang mereka kira tidak mempunyai kemampuan? Ternyata mereka semua salah. Hyukjae yang mereka lihat saat ini bagaikan seorang bintang yang bersinar terang di atas panggung. Begitu memukau, begitu bersinar, begitu elegan. Mereka merasa malu dengan diri mereka sendiri. Dengan bangganya mereka mengejek oranglain sedangkan mereka sendiri tidak memiliki apa-apa. Tidak sepantasnya mereka merendahkan oranglain. Kini mata hati mereka terbuka berkat Hyukjae.

Tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah menyambut Hyukjae saat selesai menari. Hangeng juga bertepuk tangan untuknya. Hyukjae tersenyum bahagia. Ia berhasil. Rasanya sangat membahagiakan. Semua berteriak semangat menyerukkan namanya, membuat Hyukjae tersipu malu.

"Kau hebat, Noona." Hyukjae langsung berlari memeluk Donghae erat. Donghae tertawa. Tangan kekarnya mengelus-elus punggung Hyukjae lembut.

"Terimakasih, Hae."

"Hei, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ini semua karena usahamu sendiri, Noona." Hyukjae tersenyum bahagia, ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Terimakasih juga Sungmin," ucapnya saat melihat Sungmin berdiri di samping Donghae. Gadis imut itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sama-sama."

"Ayo kita pergi." Donghae segera membawa Hyukjae dan Sungmin pergi dari sana. Diiringi sorakan pujian dari semua penonton. Heechul yang menyaksikannya juga bergegas pergi dengan wajah tertekuk.

.

.

.

"Hyuk." Hyukjae membalikkan badan saat ada yang memanggilnya. Hyukjae terkejut saat menemukan Hangeng berdiri di hadapannya. Hyukjae berniat menunggu Donghae untuk pulang bersama. Mereka sudah janjian. Tapi kehadiran Hangeng membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kau. Ada apa?" Hyukjae menjerit tertahan saat tiba-tiba Hangeng berlutut di hadapannya. Kenapa dengan lelaki ini?

"Aku meminta maaf atas semua kesalahanku Lee Hyukjae. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tau tak sepantasnya aku mengharapkan permohonan maaf padamu yang sudah sangat kusakiti. Tapi aku harus melakukannya," ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat merasa bersalah. Ia sadar telah menyakiti Hyukjae dan ia harus meminta maaf.

"Hangeng, bangunlah, jangan seperti ini," pinta Hyukjae dengan nada sedikit panik. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kanan-kiri, memastikkan tidak ada yang melihatnya. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang. Untung saja mereka tidak menaruh minat pada Hangeng.

"Tidak, Hyuk. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku bodoh karena mempercayai perkataan wanita licik itu dan malah menghinamu di depan umum. Aku sangat malu sekarang. Aku mohon maafkan aku."

"Hangeng, jangan seperti ini. Bangunlah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Ayo bangun." Hangeng sontak mendongak menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan berharap.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Ayo bangun." Lelaki itu menurut dan kembali berdiri di depan Hyukjae.

"Terimakasih. Aku tau tak sepantasnya aku mendapat maaf darimu. Aku benar-benar brengsek." Hyukjae menatapnya sendu.

"Sudahlah. Aku benar-benar memaafkanmu. Aku berharap kau tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama nanti." Hangeng mengangguk mantap.

"Pasti. Lee Hyukjae maukah kau kembali padaku?" apa?! Mata bulat Hyukjae melebar sempurna. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Lelaki ini memintanya kembali besama?

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Hyuk. Kembalilah padaku. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi. Aku berjanji padamu," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. Hyukjae menatapnya tak percaya.

"Jangan mempermainkanku! Kau sudah punya Heechul."

"Dia bukan kekasihku lagi! Dia hanya memanfaatkanku. Kemarin dia membuangku dengan kejam. Dia hanya memanfaatkanku. Aku menyesal menyakitimu dan memilih bersama wanita licik itu." Ya, kemarin Heechul memutuskan hangeng dengan sadis. Heechul memutuskannya di depan umum. Mengatakan kalau Hangeng sangat membosankan dan berbagai kata kejam yang lainnya. Inikah karma untukku karena mencampakkan Hyukjae? Pikirnya kala itu.

Hyukjae menatap tidak percaya pada Hangeng. Benarkah yang didengarnya saat ini?

"Kembalilah padaku Hyuk," mohon Hangeng seraya memegang tangan kanan Hyukjae.

"A-Aku…"

"Baby, ayo kita pergi." Donghae yang datang entah darimana langsung melepas genggaman Hangeng dan menarik Hyukjae menjauh. Hyukjae menurut. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar Hangeng berteriak meminta jawabannya besok. Tuhan, kenapa masalahnya tambah rumit sekarang. Ia menaiki motor Donghae dengan pikiran gamang. Donghae juga tidak berkata apa-apa. Tidak menggodanya seperti biasa. Membuat perjalanan pulang mereka menjadi kaku.

.

.

.

Pagi hari telah tiba. Hyukjae berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu. Hari ini ia harus memberikan jawaban pada Hangeng. Entah kenapa ia merasa bimbang. Ia mengacak rambutnya gusar dan segera mengambil tas untuk pergi ke kampus. Ia ada kuliah pagi hari ini. Biarlah masalah Hangeng ia pikirkan nanti.

.

.

Pagi ini Hyukjae merasa seperti kembali ke masalalu. Di mana orang-orang saling berbisik melihatnya. Bedanya kali ini tidak ada tatapan menghina seperti dulu. Malah ekspresi mereka beraneka ragam. Ada yang terkejut, senang, dan lain sebagainya. Hyukjae tidak mau memikirkannya. Biarkan saja. Langkahnya terhenti saat seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap berdiri di depannya. Itu Siwon, kapten basket yang sangat diidolakan oleh kaum wanita. Hyukjae tampak mengernyitkan dahi.

"Maaf, ada apa ya?" Tanyanya sopan. Siwon tersenyum, membuat _dimple_ di pipinya terlihat, menambah pesonanya. Lelaki itu mengulurkan bunga mawar pada Hyukjae.

"Untukmu, dari Donghae." Hyukjae menerima bunga itu malu-malu. Donghae itu…

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama, putri tunangan Donghae." Apa katanya? Tunangan? Hyukjae ingin bertanya tapi Siwon sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Tunangan? Atau ia salah dengar? Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia kembali berhenti. Sama seperti tadi. Ada lelaki tampan berdiri di depannya.

"Ini untukmu, dari Donghae hyung." Hyukjae mengenal lelaki ini. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Mahasiswa terpintar seangkatannya. Jadi ia kenal Donghae? Hyukjae menerima buah stroberi yang diulurkan Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama, Tunangan Donghae hyung."

"Apa mak-" kata-kata Hyukjae terhenti saat Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapannya. Ia yakin tidak salah dengar barusan. Apa maksudnya dengan tunangan? Perjalanannya ke kelas terasa sangat lama karena berulang kali ia terhenti karena ada yang memberikannya sesuatu yang menjadi favoritnya. Dan mereka semua mengatakan hal yang sama. Dari Donghae, dan tunangan Donghae. Hyukjae benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa mereka semua memanggilnya 'Putri tunangan Lee Donghae'?

"Hei Hyukie."

"Hei Wookie, sini duduk." Hyukjae menepuk tempat di sampingnya menyuruh Ryeowook duduk.

"Hyukie boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Ryeowook bertanya langsung saat baru duduk. Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Silahkan."

"Benarkah kau sudah bertunangan dengan Lee Donghae dan akan segera menikah?" susu stroberi yang tengah diminumnya sontak menyembur keluar mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Apa?!

"Apa katamu, wookie?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Apa kau benar-benar bertunangan dengan Lee Donghae?" Tanyanya sekali lagi dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Kenapa kau bisa bertanya seperti itu? Darimana kau mendapat kabar itu?"

"Semua orang sudah tau, Hyukie. Donghae sendiri yang memberi pengumuman tentang status kalian sebagai tunangan yang akan segera menikah. Aish, aku sungguh iri padamu. Tak kusangka kau bisa bersanding dengan Lee Donghae itu." Hyukjae mengabaikan celotehan Ryeowook, pikirannya memproses informasi yang ada. Untuk apa Donghae mengatakan itu? Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah. Jantungnya juga berdegup lebih kencang saat ini. Entah kenapa ada perasaan senang yang menyusup di hatinya.

Ia harus berbicara dengan Donghae setelah ini. Harus!

.

.

.

"Hyukjae, benarkah apa yang kudengar hari ini? Kau sudah bertunangan dengan Lee Donghae?" Langkah Hyukjae terhenti begitu melihat Hangeng berdiri di depannya dengan wajah terluka. Apa yang harus ia jawab sekarang? Ia baru saja ingin menanyakan langsung pada Donghae, tetapi Hangeng muncul di hadapannya tiba-tiba. Bagaimana ini?

"Itu benar. Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Hyukjae." Hyukjae dan Hangeng secara serempak menoleh pada Donghae yang berdiri tepat di samping Hyukjae dan tanpa basa-basi merangkul pinggangnya erat.

"Do-Donghae…" donghae tersenyum menawan padanya, membuat Hyukjae merona.

"Hyukjae…" Hyukjae mengambil nafas dalam sebelum berucap. Kehadiran Donghae membulatkan tekadnya.

"Maaf Hangeng, aku tidak bisa menerimamu kembali."

"Kenapa?!" untuk sesaat ia terdiam.

"Karena aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Lagipula berkat dirimulah aku tau siapa yang benar-benar menyayangiku dengan tulus. Sekali berkhianat, besar kemungkinan pelaku akan melakukannya lagi. Aku tidak siap untuk terluka lagi. Mengertilah" Hangeng merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Hyukjae. Sakit sekali mendengar itu semua dari mulut Hyukjae. Ternyata ia memang tidak punya kesempatan lagi. Hangeng menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku. Semoga kau berbahagia dengan Donghae. Terimakasih sudah memaafkanku." Setelah mengucapkan itu Hangeng berlalu dari hadapan Hyukjae dan Donghae dengan perasaan hancur.

"Kenapa diam, Noona?" Tanya Donghae seraya menciumi helai rambut Hyukjae. Tubuhnya wangi stroberi. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Do-Donghae…"

"Hmm?"

"Ke-kenapa kau menyebarkan berita tentang pertunangan kita? Aku bukan tunanganmu." Donghae melepas rangkulannya dan berlutut di hadapan Hyukjae. Ia mengambil kotak kecil dari sakunya dan membukanya di depan gadis itu. Hyukjae membelalakan matanya. Itu sebuah cincin berlapiskan berlian yang sangat indah. Ada ukiran kecil membentuk tulisan 'Haehyuk' di dalamnya.

"Hae… ini…"

"Maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat di pagi dan malam hari? Menjadi pendamping hidupku hingga maut memisahkan?" Hyukjae tak bisa berkata-kata. Terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi. Ia juga bisa mendengar lagu Super Junior berjudul Marry u yang dimainkan teman-teman Donghae di sekeliling mereka. Sejak kapan jadi seramai ini?

"Donghae aku…"

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae. Aku ingin menjadikanmu istriku, pendamping hidupku, nyawaku. Aku akan melindungimu. Percaya padaku," Donghae mengatakannya dengan raut wajah serius dan penuh ketegasan. Hyukjae berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu menggila. Ia merasa nyaman di dekat Donghae, ia menyukai setiap perlakuan Donghae padanya, jantungnya juga selalu berdebar jika bersama Donghae. Ia tersenyum pada Donghae yang menanti jawabannya dengan tegang dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tolong pasangkan cincinnya. Karena aku mau menjadi istrimu, Hae," ucapnya lembut disertai rona merah di pipi. Donghae langsung memeluknya erat dan memciumi wajahnya bertubi-tubi dengan perasaan bahagia. Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae dan memasangkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Hyukjae. Semua orang yang menyaksikannya bersorak bahagia pada pasangan baru itu.

"Terimakasih, baby. Terimakasih karena sudah menerima lamaranku," bisiknya dengan suara rendah tepat di telinga Hyukjae. Tanpa basa-basi Donghae mencium bibir tebal Hyukjae dengan lembut tapi bergairah. Meluapkan rasa cintanya lewat ciuman untuk sang terkasih. Donghae melepaskan ciumannya saat pasokan oksigen menyapa. Ia menyatukan dahinya dengan Hyukjae yang masih terengah.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lee Donghae."

.

.

.

Heechul berteriak marah saat melihat mading. Apa-apaan ini?! Semua orang yang melihat Heechul tampak berhenti sebentar untuk menertawakannya. Wajah Heechul memerah karena malu yang amat sangat. Di mading itu terdapat foto-foto memalukannya yang entah didapat darimana dan siapa yang menempelnya. Kurang ajar! Heechul mengutuk siapapun dalang dari semua ini. Kini ia tidak berani menatap orang-orang karena malu. Belum lagi beberapa ejekan yang di dapatnya.

Mungkin ini balasan karena telah menjahati Hyukjae dan yang lainnya dulu. Tuhan itu selalu adil pada hambanya.

Donghae tertawa melihat Heechul berlari sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa, Hae?" Hyukjae yang kini berada di pangkuan Donghae-Donghae yang memaksa- bertanya saat melihat calon suaminya tertawa terbahak tanpa sebab.

"Kau tak lihat wajah Heechul barusan? Dia tampak menggelikan." Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Heechul. Sekilas ia melihat wanita itu berlari.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang menyebarkan foto itu ya?" Tanya Hyukjae pelan. Dia juga sudah melihat foto-foto memalukan Heechul di madding tadi.

"Aku yang melakukannya, baby," jawab Donghae kalem.

"Huh?"

"Aku yang menyebarkan foto itu. Aku mendapatkannya dari sepupu jauhku yang kebetulan berkerabat dekat dengan keluarga Heechul."

"Untuk apa kau menyebarkannya?"

"Untuk membalas perbuatannya padamu. Bagaimanapun dia harus mendapat hal yang setimpal." Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Donghae ini memang tipe orang yang tidak mau kalah. Jika ia menerima satu pukulan, maka ia akan membalas hal serupa dengan lebih menyakitkan.

"Kau ini."

"Sudahlah baby, jangan bahas dia lagi. Sekarang cium aku."

"A-apa?" Donghae memeluk pinggang Hyukjae erat dan memajukan wajahnya. Bibir mereka bertemu. Dengan semangat Donghae memperdalam ciumannya, membuat Hyukjae mengerang. Donghae menjilat bibir Hyukjae meminta masuk dan Hyukjae mempersilahkannya dengan membuka mulutnya. Hyukjae meremas bahu Donghae saat merasa ciuman mereka semakin intens. Ia menepuk dada bidang Donghae saat merasa kehabisan nafas. Donghae melepas ciumannya dan beralih menuju leher jenjang Hyukjae yang terekspos.

"Haeh~" Hyukjae mengerang saat Donghae memberikan tanda kepemilikan di lehernya. Menjilat tanda itu sekilas, Donghae kemudian melepas ciumannya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae yang terengah-engah dengan wajah merah padam.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya di telinga Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersenyum malu dan membisikkan hal serupa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Donghae menyeringai.

"Baby, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku meminta malam pertamaku bersamamu di muka? Aku tidak tahan, kau sangat menggairahkan," ucapnya pelan dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Hyukjae merinding melihatnya. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya meminta turun tapi Donghae malah semakin memeluknya erat.

"Tidak mau! Dasar _pervert_! Lepaskan aku!" Donghae menggeleng masih dengan seringai di wajah tampannya. Ia mengangkat Hyukjae _bridal style_ seraya bersenandung riang.

"Ya! Turunkan aku! Donghae!"

"Tidak mau~"

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

"Ke rumahku, lebih tepatnya aku akan membaringkanmu di ranjangku. Kita akan melakukan hal yang sangat menggairahkan, baby."

"Tidak mau! Eomma~ aku mau pulang…" Donghae tertawa melihat gadisnya ini merengek meminta pulang. Ah, Donghae sangat beruntung dapat memiliki Hyukjae. Ia pasti akan menjaga Hyukjae seumur hidupnya. Pasti.

"Baby, kau ingin posisi seperti apa nanti?" Tanyanya menggoda. Hyukjae kembali berteriak heboh.

"Tidak mau! Turunkan aku…"

"Tidak akan, baby. Ah, aku ingin mempunyai 5 anak. Kita akan menyicilnya dari sekarang, jadi persiapkan dirimu."

"Donghae!"

.

.

.

END

Yuhu~ ini udah end pemirsah, maaf kalau sekiranya ini kecepetan. Ngetiknya ngebut sih.

Untuk My Lovely dongsaeng, Bri Febri, semoga kamu suka ya. Maaf kalau gak sesuai ekspektasimu. Huhuhu… kakak sudah berusaha semampunya :'D

Untuk yang ngebiasin Heechul, saya mohon maaf karena membuat emak Hicol jadi antagonis di sini. Ingat, ini Cuma ff, jangan dibawa serius ya.#kedipkedip

Okhae, saya ingin mengucapkan Minal aidzin wal faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maaf jika selama ini saya punya salah dengan kalian semua. #bow

Terakhir, silahkan di review, karena review kalian penyemangat saya. Hargailah usaha author ini dengan review. Kalo gak, saya mau mogok buat ff #hoi!

Bye~

Sampai jumpa nanti~


End file.
